valentine's day
by Total Drama Addict
Summary: Anyone can catch your eye, but it takes someone special to catch your heart." -Author Unknown. rb #9.


**A/N** okay, I know I said I was putting the roses bloom series on hiatus, but Valentine's day is coming up, and I got this great idea, and I just couldn't pass up this opportunity. You know, I was eating some stale candy hearts, and the idea just came to me, so... a bit "spur of the moment", but good regardless.

Enjoy!

* * *

Beth sighed. Her parents were at a Valentine's party and wouldn't be home until really late. They had left a few hours before. Cody had a date for the school's Valentine's dance. And it wasn't her. It was some pretty girl from his English class. He would probably be leaving soon. She had been planning to ask him, but that girl beat her to it. So here she was, all alone on Valentine's day. _No one should be alone on Valentine's Day._ She thought. There was a bowl of candy hearts on the table. They were the kind with cute little messages on them. She pulled one, randomly, from the bowl. It said 'true love'.

"Ha, true love my foot." she said. She put it in her mouth. "Yuck, stale." every year her parents bought half priced candy hearts after Valentines day, and every year they ate tale candy hearts from the year before. Of course, for some odd reason, there were always a few that weren't stale. Beth began to laugh.

"True love doesn't go stale! It stays fresh and wonderful forever and ever!" she said. "Isn't that right Cody?"

She got up from her chair and moved to a chair across the table. "Well, unless it's a candy heart." she said, in her best Cody impersonation. She went back to her chair.

"I mean real true love, not candy true love." she said. She moved to the other chair.

"What if your true love is candy?" she said. She moved back to her chair.

"Cody..." she said. Beth moved to the other chair.

"Oh, you know I was just kidding around. You are right, true love does not go stale." she said. She moved back to her chair.

"Thank.... oh who am I kidding?!? Cody's not here! No one's here!" she put her head down on the table and began to cry. "I'm so lonely." she said.

She pulled out more candy hearts and ate them. Some were stale, some weren't. She didn't care.

"By now he's probably at the dance, and having a great time." she said. There was a knock at the door.

"Go away!" she said.

"Can I come in?" a voice asked. _That sounds like... no, it can't be._ She thought.

"Who is it?" she asked, her voice shaky from crying.

"It's Cody, can I come in?" Cody said. Beth couldn't believe this!

She didn't respond.

"I heard you crying on my way up the front steps, I want to know what was wrong, but we can't communicate very good through the door." he said. "So... can I come in?"

"Yeah, the key's under the welcome mat." she said. Her voice was still shaky. She heard the door click and Cody came in. Not dressed to go to a dance, not with that other girl.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." she said. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the dance? Where's your date?" she put extra emphasis on date.

"Ah. All excellent questions. My date blew me off for someone better looking than me. So, since I had no date, I figured you might like some company." he said.

"So, why aren't you at the dance? I thought you didn't have to have a date to go." she said. Her voice had stopped shaking so much.

"Yeah, the activities committee always says that, but everyone always brings a date." he said.

"Oh." Beth said.

"Are your parents not home or something?" Cody said. She nodded. "Wow. That's not fair."

"Tell me about it." she said.

"I mean, no one should be alone on Valentine's Day, right?" he said. "Hey, candy hearts! Can I have some?" Beth laughed. How short was his attention span?

"Help yourself. There a bit stale though." she said. Her voice had completely stopped shaking now, and she was feeling better.

"I don't care. I love candy hearts." he said.

"You know, earlier I found one that said 'true love', but it was stale! I mean, true love doesn't go stale, right?" she said.

"Well, unless it's a candy heart." he said.

"I mean real true love. Not candy true love." she said.

"What if your true love is candy?" he said.

"Cody..." she said.

"Oh, you know I was just kidding around! You're right, true love never goes stale, it stays fresh and wonderful forever." he said.

"Thank you." she said. They both reached for another candy heart. Beth pulled out one that was broken in half. It was the top half. But it didn't say a normal phrase. "Hey! A misprint!" she said. She loved misprints. They were always so funny. She had once found one that said 'true bug', and remained convinced that somewhere there was a candy heart that said 'love love'.

"Cool! What does it say?" Cody asked. Beth looked at the candy heart half. Her jaw fell open. The heart said Cody, and under it was what looked like half an ampersand. She had half a mind to just eat the misprinted heart, but the half that said not to was winning.

"It says....." she paused. Cody reached into the bowl.

"Hey! I found a misprint too!" Cody said. He held up what looked like the bottom half of a heart. "There's half an ampersand, and then it says... Beth?" he said, sounding confused. He put down the heart half and rubbed his eyes. Beth took the heart half. She tried to put hers on top. It was a perfect fit. Now, the whole heart said 'Cody & Beth'.

"Look at this, Cody!" Beth said.. They both looked at it, dumbfounded. About 5 minutes went by before either of them said anything.

"Wow... this is no ordinary misprint." he said. Beth could only nod in agreement.

They hung out at Beth's house for a while, and then Cody decided he should be going. He left, and Beth put the candy heart in a box where she could keep it forever. She was glad Cody had come over, and that she didn't have to spend Valentine's Day alone. It was a great day.

And the candy heart never went stale.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: how was that?

Kayla: I liked it. I liked it a lot.

Derek: I liked how when they were talking about the 'true love' heart, they used basically the same words as Beth had used earlier.

Kayla: I liked that too!

Derek: happy Valentine's Day, Kayla.

Kayla: aww... happy Valentine's Day!

Me: sigh...

Kayla and Derek: happy Valentine's Day, Alana!

Me: happy Valentine's Day to you too!!! And to all of you too!


End file.
